


Nights and Fights

by NeoVenus22



Category: Freaks and Geeks
Genre: F/M, Porn Battle, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-21
Updated: 2009-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-04 20:59:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/34078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeoVenus22/pseuds/NeoVenus22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kim demands an explanation when Daniel turns up late Friday night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nights and Fights

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers: 1x18, 'Discos and Dragons'

"Where the hell have you been?" Kim demanded, slapping Daniel in the chest when he finally ambled up to her at the park, an hour late.

"Why do you always get pissed about everything?" said Daniel whinily.

"You're a freaking hour late. Sometimes I don't know why I even care." Kim grumbled and kicked her heel back against the tree. "Are you going to bother explaining yourself, at least?"

"I was hanging out with Sam and his friends," he said, and maybe it was just dark, but he looked kind of shifty.

"Sam?"

"Yeah, Sam Weir."

"I _know_ which Sam, Daniel," she said irritably. Kim hated to be kept waiting, although it was a testament to how much she cared about Daniel that she always did wait. Well, almost always. "The scrawny little dork that Lindsay has to beg that we not bug. Can I ask what the hell you're thinking?"

"Hey." Daniel's voice was firm, like he had no doubt in his mind what he was talking about. "Sam's cool."

"He's a geek."

"He's Lindsay's brother. Linds is cool."

"Yeah, well." Kim flicked her fingers at the shoulder of his jacket. "So, what, are you, like, a geek now?"

Daniel backed her against the tree she'd been leaning on, pressing his mouth to hers in a kiss that left her breathless. His tongue danced across hers and Kim dug her fingers into whatever part of him she could find, pulling him closer. "Can a geek do that?" he said when he released her, the both of them panting.

"I don't know," she said, twisting her fingers into his fraying belt loops. "If they can, I'm going to have to start dating geeks now."

"I don't see that happening," said Daniel, grinning at her in the darkness. "I hung out with some of them, and I'm pretty sure none of them know how to do this." Just like that, the zipper on Kim's jeans was down and he had his fingers stuffed past her loosened waistband.

Kim laughed. "Those geeks would run if they even saw a girl." She looped an arm around Daniel's shoulders, bringing his face closer to hers.

He kissed her jaw. "They'd run from you."

Kim squirmed, trying to figure out how to give him room to work without exposing her bare ass to the park. She was pretty sure you could get arrested for that. Actually, she was pretty sure you could get arrested for this, too. But either way, she wasn't as much of a whore as everyone thought. She only dropped her pants where no one but Daniel would see.

Kim spread her legs a little bit and Daniel's fingers squirmed inside her underwear. He nibbled at her neck. "You do run from me," she said. She had to keep talking; didn't want him to think she was that easy.

"That's 'cause I'm pretty smart," he said, kissing the hollow of her neck. His fingers hit just the right spot, and Kim clamped her bottom lip between her teeth to keep from making noise.

"That," she said, although it came out a little ragged, as her hips rocked against his hand, "is because you're a geek." Kim couldn't stop the moan barreling from the back of her throat. She shut her eyes to avoid Daniel's satisfied grin, to shut out the world and focus on the feel of his hands for just a little bit longer. Kim grabbed the front of Daniel's jeans, enjoyed the hardness there, squeezed maybe a little too tightly as punishment for him being so frickin' late all the time. She didn't move her hand at all. Daniel couldn't concentrate on anything if she got her hands on his dick, and she sort of needed him to finish.

Kim loved the sensation of coming, the way everything blinked out for just a bit. It was like nothing existed: not school, or teachers, or her busted up car, or her mom, or her ass of a step-dad, or her crappy grades, or her anger, or her fear. There was just Kim, feeling amazing, and when she opened her eyes, Daniel was there.

"Are you still pissed?" he asked, quiet and smug.

Her underwear was sticky and damp, so she was irritated, but not pissed. "No."

"You mind returning the favor then?" he said, reaching for his zipper.

Kim grinned and ducked past him, heading for the car. "Sorry, Daniel. I don't play with geeks."


End file.
